Typically, when a user enters a website that is focused on providing current information on various topics, such as news, entertainment, sports, etc., a user is only able to view articles, videos, and images from a single source, such as a single news source. Further, on these types of news websites and other websites that provide users with current information on various topics, such as search websites, users may have to select individual videos, if there are any, in order for the video to play. This may become cumbersome if there are several news stories on various topics and videos associated with each story. There is currently no easy way for a user to view an assembled sequence of videos that summarize all of the top stories, for instance, at that current time. Additionally, while a single type of information, such as an article, video, or image may be presented on a website for a user to view, many more may be available but are not presented to the user at the time that the user is viewing a video, for example, that is associated with a particular topic. For instance, various angles of a particular news story may be presented on a website in different forms, such as images, articles, audio clips, and videos, but these various media forms are often not easily accessible to a user.